Wishes Do Come True! (Hetalia Fanfic)
by MonkeyGirl18
Summary: Raven ended up in the Hetalia world by a wish she made on her computer that she wasn't expecting to come true...
1. Since When Do Computers Grant Wishes?

**Raven's POV**

Laying on my stomach, I was on my bed, watching Hetalia episodes since my current obsession was Hetalia. I was watching the last episode of World Series and when that was over, since I was also getting bored, I went to find a game to play. I typed in .com, but instead of taking me to the site, it took me to a site called .com. It had never done this to me in the past, so I was curious as to why it does it to me now. _"__Could mostfungames be shut down for some reason?"_ I thought to myself but later thought that the idea was ridiculous and brushed it aside.

The site, however, was asking me to make a wish. I know that I shouldn't do it because it could put my computer at risk, but, right now, I didn't care about that. I wanted to make a wish. So I clicked on the box where I type in and made my wish. Now, I know that things like this was stupid and that you couldn't possibly grant everyone's wish, but I thought, _"__Why not?"_ and typed in, _"__I wish something interesting would happen in my life."_ And when I pressed enter, the screen said, _"__Your wish shall soon be granted!"_

Soon enough, I started feeling really tired, but it was expected for being 11 o'clock at night, so I went on to bed, and when I awoke in the morning, it was something I was not expecting...

**Time Skip: Morning**

I woke up expecting to be in my own bed, well, because that's where you'd expect to wake up if you went to sleep in your own bed. Anyways, I woke up in someone else's bed and for some reason, I was slightly dirty. It was as if I was playing in dirt and didn't take a shower afterwards. But I didn't know if I should just close my eyes and pretend to sleep or if I should go out and see who's house this is.

Well, after a few minutes of arguing to myself in my head, I decided that it would be better to get up and see who lives here. So I quietly got up, not wanting to let them know just yet that I'm up and headed for the door to see if I hear anybody on the other side of the door. When I concluded that there was nobody was there, I grabbed the door knob, hoping that the door doesn't creak, and slowly opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway.

As I started to get closer to a big room that the hallway leads towards, I started to hear two familiar voices. They were America and England. "I hope she's all right. But I still wonder why she was sleeping out there to begin with," America said.

"I don't know either, but I'm not quite sure if we should ask her when she wakes up. Well, not immediately, but we do need to ask her at some point why she was and where she comes from. But for now, let's just give her some time," England said.

_"__Found me outside sleeping? I would NEVER sleep outside! What in the world is going on?" _I thought to myself.

"Maybe she's a spy for the Axis?" America accused. Great, the last thing that I wanted to hear.

"I doubt that. Spies don't fall asleep in the open in enemy territory," England disagreed. "Besides, if she is, we can simply hold her prisoner."

I started to walk back towards the room that I came from, but I was unfortunate at them seeing me. I didn't say anything out of fear of what I had just heard. I don't want to be held prisoner just because they think I'm some sort of spy.

"Oh, well, I see you're up now," England said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quietly, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Well, that's good," England said.

We just stood there in an awkward moment. The moment seemed to drag on forever. Well, that is, until my stomach growled and England and America heard it. "Oh, are you hungry?" England asked me, saving us from an even longer awkward moment.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, grinning. "How about some cereal?"

"Sure," England grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and went over to where the cereal was. "What kind of cereal?"

"Surprise me," I replied, taking a seat at the table. Once England gave me my bowl of cereal, America decided to ask me, "Um, so, what's your name?"

"Raven," I replied. "What about you two?" I knew them but it'd be safer to let them introduce them to me than for me to play the stalker card to them. I don't want them to serious accuse me of being a spy.

"I'm Arthur," England said. I'm guessing that he likes to be called that by regular, normal human beings.

"And I'm Alfred, the HERO!" America yelled out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two," I said before I took my first bite out of my cereal. After I was done, England took my bowl and he put it in the sink. He came back and they decided to go on ahead and ask her a few questions.  
"So, why were you sleeping out there, Raven?" England asked.

"Um," What was I supposed to say? "I..."

"Yes? What is it?" England urged.

"Well, I don't know. The last thing I remembered was that I went to sleep in my own bed and when I woke up, I was in there," I knew I sounded strange and that they probably think I'm a freak. I should of just said I slept walked here, but then they would probably make me leave and I would have to just wander out there because I'm not of this anime but of the real world.

I guess I weirded them out too much because they just dropped the subject and then America said, "Well, I got to get going dudes!" America said and was out.

"So, you don't know how you ended up sleeping outside?" England asked me, bringing upon another awkward moment.

"Pretty much," Was all I could think up of.

"Well, there is still the possibility of you sleep walking out there and layed there right on the spot," England said.

"That would've been a possibility if I wasn't so far from home. I mean, I'm American and I was sleep walking out in the middle of the night in England? I don't think that that's right. It doesn't really make any sense to me." I said.

"Yeah, that couldn't be a possibility," England said, deep in thought. "Well, let's not worry about it. How would you like to stay with me?"

Not wanting to hurt his feelings even though I don't really think that I really would want to live with him and have to eat his cooking, but, I should at least give him a chance. Maybe it's not as bad as depicted in the anime. "Sure," I said.

"Well, you can have that room where you woke up in. That was just simply a guest room. You do know your way back there, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," I nodded. "Though, this is a big house."

"Maybe it'd be best if I gave you a tour of the house..." England suggested and I nodded.

About ten minutes later, he was done with the tour, basically showing me rooms which would be important for me to know about. "Well, thank you," I said, then went to sit down on the couch.

"No problem, Raven," England said. Boy, do I wish there were video games I could play. But I can get over it. It's no problem really, I'm just a lazy person.

Basically, I had a bowl of cereal in the evening, but I didn't really want much else and so it was getting late and England said that he was tired and was going to bed. So we said our good nights and I went to my room. It was strange that I slept in that late because the latest I ever slept in was until 1 pm.

I decided to brush the thought aside and tried my best to go back to sleep, which I eventually did...


	2. Gone Shopping

I woke up in the morning, realizing that I wasn't back home, hoping that it was all just a dream, but sadly, it wasn't. Yeah, it really isn't that sad, but when you wake up in a different world, you expect it to just be a dream and end right then and there. I feel like I've gone crazy. But whatever, I just stop thinking about it because I would probably get all homesick and I don't really want that to ruin all the fun.

I made what was currently my bed and headed towards the living room, not really hungry for breakfast. I picked up the remote and switched through the channels trying to find something entertaining like maybe a cartoon to watch to pass time since I had really nothing better to do and I just felt too lazy.

"Raven, aren't you going to eat?" England asked me. I shook my head, continuing to stare at the television. "It's not good to skip out on breakfast. You should at least eat something, it doesn't have to be that much."  
"I'm not hungry," I sighed, hoping that he'd just drop it because I wasn't in the mood to hear him lecture me on how eating breakfast is good for me. But I knew that saying that I wasn't hungry wasn't really going to help. I just hope he gets that I'm not going to eat.

"You need to eat something, please?" England said that more of a demand in a way than a question.

I sighed, giving up and getting up, "Fine, you win, but only this time. Next time, if I'm not hungry, I'm not going to eat anything." I walked over to the kitchen and decided to just get an apple since that wasn't much and that it would get England to stop bugging me to eat something.

I sat back down, hoping that I won't get bothered again, but apparently I only get to have one wish and it was already granted. "I got a world meeting that's the day after tomorrow. It's in Germany and I'm only saying this to let you know and if you would like to come with me so that you aren't here alone. What do you say?" He asked me.

_"__Well, at least this gives me a chance to actually meet other countries and gets me actually doing something other than sit around on my lazy butt and watch television all day,"_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, I would like to," I said.

I sat there a while and a thought just came up to my head. _"I need clothes to wear. Ever since I came here, I've been wearing these. I basically have nothing of mine here, which, in a way, makes sense. I'm not at my house, I'm not in my world so I don't own anything here whatsoever. Maybe I should ask England if he'll let me go shopping for a few things to get by. It shouldn't be too bad. I hate shopping anyways so I won't take too long and won't spend too much money,"_ I thought to myself. I walked over to England and deicided to go ahead and ask him. "E-..." I was about to say England, almost forgetting that he'd rather be called Arthur than England by a regular person like me. "Arthur?" I asked just to get his attention.

He turned to me and asked, "Yes, Raven?"

"Well," I don't really know why I was becoming all nervous asking him though. Maybe it's the fact that I'm talking to a person who personifies a country and I'm not exactly used to it. "Is it fine if I go shopping for some clothes? I mean, all I have is what I have on now and I'm probably going to be here for a while. Also, the fact that I have no money on me."

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's not a problem," He said, handing me a credit card. "Here, you can use this to buy some. Just don't go all crazy on the shopping."

"Oh, no problem. I don't like to go shopping for clothes unless I absolutely have to. And thank you!" I grabbed the card and proceeded to the door, smiling back at England, giving him enough time to say, "You're welcome!"

_"__Where do I want to start at first? Maybe a store that sells casual clothes like t-shirts and jeans, I mean, I don't really like to dress all that nicely. I might buy one nice outfit, but if anything, I should get what I'm most comfortable in." _I thought to myself as I found a store that sells the kind of clothing I would wear, casual.

I went in and bought a few shirts and a few pants, a pair of tennis shoes and a jacket just because I like to wear jackets no matter the weather. I paid for my items and then decided to go to another store so that I can get one nice outfit to wear. As soon as I did that, I shopped for personal items and headed back to England's house.

"Hey, Arthur, I'm back! Here's your card," I said, handing him his credit card back and headed for my new room, tossing the bags on my bed because I was too lazy at the time to put them away.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon so I didn't want to make lunch, afraid that it'll ruin my appetite for lunch. But I also don't want to eat what England makes so I thought that I'd volunteer to fix dinner, especially since I was craving spaghetti at the moment.

"What would you like for dinner, Raven?" England asked, going towards the kitchen.

"I'm craving spaghetti right now, but..." I don't want to hurt his feelings but I also don't want to lie to him and pretend to eat and like his food. But, no matter how uncomfortable I felt about it, I'm going with what my gut feeling was telling me to do and said, "I don't mean to make you upset in anyway, but could I fix it?" I started to stare out into space, scared that he will get mad for some odd reason and kick me out or something.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. But I really don't have the ingredients to make it." He said. "Unless you don't mind going back out and getting what you need to make the spaghetti." He handed me his credit card once again and, like before, I took it and headed for the door.

"Well, I'll be back soon," I said, waving at him, smiling. He waved back as I exited the house and walked towards town.

Even though I was only going to get the stuff I need to make dinner, I couldn't help myself and gotten me a bottle of orange soda to go along with it. I need to tell myself that even though I am borrowing a credit card, it doesn't, mean it's mine. I quickly went back because my stomach was starting to growl and I didn't want to make this longer than it has to.

**Le Time Skip cuz I can**

After we finished eating and cleaning the dishes, I plopped down onto the couch and turned the television on, flipping through the stations until I found a cartoon to watch. I was bored and I didn't really know what else to do. While I was more like staring at the screen, England came up to me to ask me a question. "Um, Raven, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked him, looking up at him after I turned the volume of the tv down.

"Well, I forgot to mention to you earlier that I was planning to leave tomorrow at around 8:30 in the morning so that I can be at the meeting on time. So, it'd be best to go to bed early tonight."

I nodded and turned up the volume as he left the room to do whatever Englands do. I watched the tv for a while and then fell asleep as it was getting later in the day. England noticed and he decided to turn off the tv and take me to my room. That night, I dreamt about how it's like meeting the other countries...


	3. At The World Meeting

I woke up at around 7:30 in the morning because I went to bed earlier than I'm used to. My stomach growled and I went to the kitchen and made me a bowl of cereal because I was too lazy to actually make something that tastes good, not that cereal doesn't taste good. I kind of forgotten about the world meeting and that we're leaving today. But after seeing how busy he looked, it came back to me and I cleaned my bowl and headed for my room and basically, got my stuff together into a suitcase England let me use.

As it was time to go, England asked me, "You ready, Raven?"

"Yeah," I said, taking my stuff into his car.

We drove to the airport and we got onto a plane over to Russia, who's hosting the meeting. I sat there, looking out the window despite me being terrified of heights and soon enough later, I fell asleep the rest of the ride. When the plane had landed, England had to nudge me to wake me up.

"Raven? We're in Germany now," he said as I looked at him.

I stood up and stretched, yawning, and walked alongside England to get my stuff and to get to our hotel room. And as we made it there, I threw my suitcase on my bed and sat myself on there. It was quiet for what seemed like forever, because England was too busy unpacking and getting his stuff ready for the meeting. I thought that maybe I should finish my nap because I was still a little bit tired, but before I heard so, I heard someone yelling, America. I took my pillow and held it tight over my head, trying to drown out his loud voice.

Before I closed my eyes, America came over and took my pillow out of my grasp, basically only trying to get my attention. I had groaned out of annoyance and pulled the covers over me, which he also grabbed and pulled off of me. I glared at him, annoyed because all I wanted to do was sleep."What do you want?"

"Oh, We're going to go find somewhere to eat at. So you better get your shoes on and come on!" He said rather loudly, which I would've expected of him.

"Ok," I sighed and grabbed my shoes and shoved them on, not wanting them to have to wait longer than needed. I dashed towards the door and eventually catch up with America and England.

**Le Time Skip: After Dinner**

After dinner, it was getting dark so we made our way to our hotel room after America parted ways. We got dressed into our pjs and went to sleep. I was happy though that nobody had woke me up that time or I would've probably been attacking them by now for waking me up.

**Le Time Skip: In the Morning (because, well, I didn't know what else to do)**

When I woke up in the morning, well, it's more like I was woken up by England because the world meeting HAD to be early in the morning when I would normally be asleep. But I dragged my ass out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready to go. I just felt too tired, though.

I had put on just a plain old t-shirt and jeans and put my hair up in a pony tail because I really could care less how I looked because I know that I wouldn't be in the meeting but rather waiting in another room while they had the meeting and was only going so that afterwards I can meet some others.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, of course, when England saw what I was wearing, he had to comment on it. "Could you wear something nice for this?"

"I can, but I'm not going to. I do what I want," I crossed my arms and went towards the door. I could hear England sigh from behind me. I mean, if I don't want to be all dressy or professional looking, then I'm not going to. "I know that I'd have to wait in a different room because I'm not a country. I decided to come with you so I can meet the others. Plus, I can't stand wearing dressy clothes."

"Fine," he said, giving up on me also leaving the room right behind me. We met back up with America since he was in the same hotel, just in a different room on a different floor because me and England got the last open room on that floor. It was weirdly busy, but I don't care.

We all chatted as we walked to where the meeting was held at. It wasn't that far from the hotel, which was why we chose that hotel to begin with. As we walked through the front door of the place, I followed England because I wanted to meet some others before the meeting began and I'd have to leave and that I didn't know my way around the place.

As we got to the room where they were going to have the meeting, the axis and allies and a few others were in there. Mainly the others were the Baltics, Ukraine and Belarus who came with Russia, Romano, Spain and Prussia who decided to tag along with Germany, Italy and Japan. And let's not forget Canada.

I wandered away from England so that I can introduce myself to the others and let them do the same to me. Some I either didn't introduce myself to because they would probably try to attack or something or they just completely ignored me. When I went to say hi to Russia, England and the others looked worried. I wasn't scared of Russia! "Hi, I'm Raven, it's nice to meet you!" I said, holding me hand out.

"I'm Ivan, da," he said, smiling. I walked back towards England once I finished saying hi and because England was telling me that the meeting was about to start so I had to leave. He lead me to a library because, well, it at least had something to do. The other rooms were probably empty or they were also taken. So I walked around and looked at the titles of all the books, trying to see if there was anything good to read. But I decided that I was too bored to read so I found this big, comfy looking couch they had in there, jumped on it and fell asleep.

**Time Skip: Later, After the Meeting**

I was having a damn good dream there for a while when I heard someone trying to wake me up. When I opened my eyes, I saw England standing there. "The meeting's over, Raven," he said, helping me up, even though I knew I didn't need it. I stretched and yawned loudly. Goodness, I slept better on that couch than I had at the hotel we were staying at.

I dragged myself, following behind England. "Can I talk to some of the others before we leave? I mean, I just introduced myself to them and I want to just, socialize with them," I asked England. I just hope I'm not asking too much of him if he has something important to do.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said. He wasn't annoyed, he really was perfectly fine with me getting to know the others. "Just be careful around France and his friends."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful, don't worry too much." I said as I made my way to the Axis because they were the first people I saw.

"Oh, hey, Raven~! What's up?" Italy said cheerfully, giving me a big hug. I'm not a person who likes hugs. They just make me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't want to upset Italy so I hesitantly hugged him back.

"Hey, Italy, nice to see you again, even if it wasn't that long. Will you let go now?" I asked when he kept clinging on to me, trying to make the hug last forever.

"Yeah, hello again, Raven," Germany said, following with Japan who basically said the same thing as Germany. We were just there, chatting, Italy making multiple pasta-related remarks until they had to make their leave.

I headed back to England since he was starting to get impatient. He really seemed to want to get back home. "Sorry if I made you wait too long. I just wanted to get to know some of the others better," I said.

"It's okay," he said as we walked back to the hotel...


	4. A Day With The Axis

We were finally back at the hotel, I was lying on my bed because I was bored. I got a text on my phone from Italy asking me if I want to hang out with them. I had given them my number when I was talking to them so that we can, you know, chat with each other when we're not around.

_"__Hey, Raven! Wanna come by and hang out with me, Germany, and Japan?"_

It was Italy, of course. He would probably be the only one out of the three of them to ask me to hang out with them. _"Sure, Italy, I'll be there in a while,"_ I texted back and sat up, putting my shoes on and headed out of the room.

"I'm going to hang out with Italy, Germany and Japan, I'll be back later." I left without letting him object, not that he was going to. He can't tell me what I can or cannot do.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," England replied anyway, even though he knew I was no longer in the room.

I headed on to Germany's house in which Italy told me to go. I'm guessing he's staying with Germany because we're in Germany right now and that the fact Italy was part of the Axis changes the fact that he doesn't need to stay in a hotel.

As I made it to Germany's house, I knocked on his house and Italy answered a minute later. "Hey, Raven~!" Italy said, hugging me.

"H-hey, I-Italy, it's nice to meet you t-too," I said, returning the hug, feeling uncomfortable for a person who doesn't really like hugs. Yes, I said it, I don't like hugs, get over it.

Thankfully he stopped his hugging. "Want some pasta?"

Since it's Italy, I couldn't say no, I just can't. "Yeah, sure Italy. I'd love me some pasta!"

Italy smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dining room where Germany and Japan where currently sitting at. "Um, hi," I said, making the moment rather awkward.

"Hello, Raven," Germany said.

Quick Author Note: No, I'm not going to put san or chan or whatever whenever Japan says a name because I never know which one is correct to use or anything. Use your imagination...Sorry! My lazy ass doesn't feel like looking it up and don't tell me to do that because I will ignore you. You can tell me what to use so that I can use it for my next Hetalia Fanfic, but I won't change it in this one... Yeah, yeah, this is longer than I wanted it to be. But I had to let you know that. Now, read on and if I need to tell you anything else, I'll put up another Author's Note...Enjoy!

"Hello, Raven, it's nice to meet you again, as well," Japan greeted me.

I sat there, just trying to think up of something to say. Thankfully, Italy came into the dining room holding two plates filled with pasta and gave them to Germany and Japan, well, it makes sense, they've been here longer than I have so that means they have waited longer. Even if Italy went to give me a plate first, I would insist that he'd give them to Germany and Japan. Not that long after, he came back with the last two plates of pasta and gave one to me and he sat down to eat his plate. We didn't talk though when we ate because, well, we were eating and we'd probably either talk with our mouths full or talk, forgetting to eat our food, and have our food go cold. Nobody likes cold pasta!

Author's Note: If you've read the previous one, I had Raven be the country of Georgia, but now I want her to be Ireland...I do what I want! Cuz, you know, they don't have an official character for Ireland...yet... You know, I'm just going to shut up now...

After we finished eating, we decided to just chat. "Sooo, how was your day?" I asked all of them.

"It was good. Though I wish we actually got stuff done at the meeting. They're hopeless," Germany said.

"Oh, how come?" Like, I already knew, I just don't want to sound weird saying that I knew when I haven't been to one of their meetings.

"Well, it's just that they like to argue and get off task a lot," He said.

"Oh, well, I hope one day they realize that arguing goes no where," I said, just trying to cheer up Germany because it looks like he needs some cheering up.

"Thanks, Raven, even though I highly doubt that will happen, but who knows?" Germany said, smiling just a little.

I think usually when they finish eating, Germany makes them train, but I guess since I'm their guest who isn't a country, they're going to put it off for at least one day. But, guess what? They're going to train and they were going to make me do so as well...Well FML!

"We're going to train now, and, yes, you are going to train with us too, Raven," Germany said.

"Why do I have to? I'm not a country!" I whined, hoping he'd let me off the hook. But I should have expected him to reject my plea.

"Yes, you are. Even if you're not a country, you'll still need to know how to defend yourself. Now, come on!" Germany instructed me.

I sighed a very dramatic sigh and dragged my ass outside and stood next to Italy, acting all depressed-like. I would do anything to get out of something I didn't want to do and this was just step two of my plan. This is probably going to be a success right here, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself, I just have to take everything slowly.

"Okay, so, first, I want you all to run 10 laps! Starting...NOW!" Germany said, as he started off jogging, gradually going faster into a run.

"What? I can't do this!" I whined some more. No, this isn't the end of part two.

"Yes, you can! Now stop you're whining or I'll assign you more laps! And NO WALKING!" Germany yelled at me.

While I was running, I tripped. I was planning to tripping by purpose, but this wasn't by purpose. I seriously did fall down and it hurt like HELL! Gosh, why must I be so clumsy. I went to stand back up and continue running, but I yelled out in pain because my ankle hurt. I didn't so much yell to where lots of people heard me, but more of, how can I put this, winced in pain or whatever. Since I was In front of Italy, who wasn't that far behind me, he saw how I was hurting and ran over to help me.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Italy asked me, freaking out.

"Y-yeah, I think. I guess I tripped over something and hurt my ankle. I'm very clumsy. Heh heh..." I nervously laughed.

"Here, I'll help you get back to the house," Italy said, helping me get up and get back to Germany's house.

I felt bad that I had to stop because of clumsy ol' me who had two left feet. Italy got me a chair to sit on that was out there and we waited until Germany made his way around. "You need anything, Raven?" Italy asked.

"Um, I don't think so. Maybe some ice to put on my foot, maybe?" I said.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Italy said, running inside to get me a bag of ice to put on my foot.

While he was in there doing that, Germany came around and saw me sitting there. "Raven, I told you to-" He started until Italy came back out with some ice and realized that I was hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked me.

"I kinda accidentally tripped and hurt my ankle," I said, looking around, trying to avoid eye contact to make the awkward moment even more awkward.

"I think we need to go have your ankle checked out to make sure you didn't break it or anything."

"No, I don't think it is. I think it's just sore, that's it. I can move it around and everything, it just hurts to walk around on it, I just can't put my weight on it or anything right now. Just give it a little while. This isn't the first time this has ever happened to me," I told him. At least this got me out of training, as well as everyone else. Japan came by not long after and heard what happened.

We decided to stop training for the day because of what happened and we all decided to watch a movie. I had picked out Despicable Me because I felt like watching that movie and we all enjoyed our time. After the movie, it was getting a little dark out so I knew that I had to head back to the hotel. I don't want England thinking that the Axis had done something to me or something. "Well, I better get back now. I'll see you guys later!" I said, leaving. Yes, my ankle was feeling better. All it was, was just sore.

**Le Time Skip: Back at the Hotel**

"I'm back Arthur!" I said as I kicked off my shoes and went to sleep, too lazy to get into my pajamas.

"I'm guessing you had a good time. Well, good night to you too," England said back, knowing that she wasn't listening and went to bed himself.


	5. I'm a C-Country?

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately got dressed and got packed up because we were leaving that day. All I had done was stuff all my clothes and whatever else I had into the suitcase I brought with me and waited for England while he took his precious time putting his stuff away that he was going to take out when we got back home. "Do you really need to make your suitcase all neat and stuff when you're just going to empty it out when we get back to your place?" I couldn't help but ask him.

He sighed, obviously getting irritated even though I just said that one thing to him since we woke up. "Why do you have a problem with the way I pack my stuff up? At least I'm no slob like you!" He argued. He likes to argue, fun fun. Now, staying with him just got 10 times more interesting. He put himself in this position, now he has to deal with it. I mean, yeah, I kind of did start it, but he's too sensitive. And I like to poke around at people, doing stuff that I know bugs the person just to bug them. But I do it playfully not because I want to fight or anything.

"Oh, no reason, just curious," I said, sitting down on the bed I had slept on for the past two nights. I just sat there, swinging my legs like there was nothing else I could do. But, finally, he was finished packing his things up and we left for the airport.

Since there is no need to go into any detail with the plane ride, I'm just going to say that the whole ride I was asleep, nothing interesting, not even a dream, all I saw in my dream was a black screen which doesn't qualify as a dream.

When we finally got back to our house, I went to my room and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. I sighed, not really having anything to do. I was too lazy to do anything, just too fucking lazy. "Raven, come here! You got something in the mail...?" England said.

What? I got mail? Weird, it's probably from one of the countries I met, but they could just text or call me. Hmm... I went there and grabbed the envelope that was addressed to me. It had no return address so I didn't know who it had came from. When I opened it, I read the note, becoming wide eyed. It didn't have a signature at the bottom of who it was from, but that wasn't what surprised me. It was telling me that I was a country. Ireland to be exact. I couldn't really say anything because of it, either.

England had noticed and had to ask me, "What does it say? Do you mind if I see it?"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh, this? Yeah, you'll have to know sooner or later," I said, handing him the letter.

I saw that he was annoyed yet surprised in a way. He's probably annoyed because I did just annoy him when we were at the hotel and that pretty much told him how I'm like. "Y-you're Ireland? Great, now I have someone who is like America. Annoying." He said.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad! Yeah, I might seem annoying, but that's just when I get bored," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing my arms. "I won't always annoy you! Plus, I'm way better than that stupid America."

That seemed to make him look up, probably happy to see that he's related to someone who also doesn't like America. "Oh, yeah, then this means I'm your o-older...br-...brother..." He stuttered, thinking back to the last time he had been called big brother by America and other memories that I'm not interested in at the least.

"Yeah, I kind of assumed that," I said, turning around to head back to the room. "I guess that means I'm stuck with you for a while, huh? And which means that I'll have to suffer through the World Meetings. Yeah, I know how you guys act, Germany told me. I believe him, too. You know, for such a gentlemanly person as yourself as you proclaim, you sure do love to argue and fight, which, by the way, isn't gentlemanly. Consider that thought next time you go to the meeting. Just ignore France and America and everything will go just fine. America might have some stupid ideas, but let him find out for himself that his ideas are impossible to create. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room," I said as I walked away from him, not going to let him have a say in the conversation. I just had to make my point to him.

**England's POV**

I can't really believe that Raven is Ireland and is related to me. At first I thought that she was going to be as annoying as America, but after all she said, I'm beginning to think that she's not all that bad. But I can tell that everything's going to get interesting. And I don't know how I feel about having a little sister for once. She's not really like America, she's deifinately not like Canada, but she isn't like frog-face there. Thank goodness for that. I think I might go crazy if she was. But, I don't know how she's like when it comes down to if she can see flying mint bunny. She might think that I am already crazy.

I should get the rest of the Allies into a mini-meeting or whatever so that we can tell them she's a country, or she can maybe text them or something. I guess I should just let her decide for herself.

**Raven's POV**

I was getting more bored and bored by the second. I had already texted everyone of whom I had phone numbers from and told them about how I'm Ireland. Some replied saying "cool" and "congratulations" while others didn't reply. I didn't care. I didn't tell France because I never talked to him so there was no way I could tell him, not that I would in the first place.

When we were in Germany and when I introduced myself to the others, I thought back to when I said hello to Russia. They all seemed scared, but I don't think he's all that scary. I mean, back when I was at home, before I came to the Hetalia world, I've always liked Russia. He always seemed so sweet, even if he's scaring the other countries. I just want to give him a big hug. That's saying something from somebody who doesn't like hugs.

Since I was feeling it, I decided to text Russia just so we can chat with each other, get to know each other. "Hey, Russia! How's it going?" I texted him.

"Oh, hey, R- Ireland, I'm doing good, what about you?" He texted back, calling me Ireland instead of Raven. I mean, I typed the message out and selected more than one person to send it to so that I don't have to type the same message 50 different times to do so individually. So I just decided to text him again just for the heck of it.

"I'm doing good, thank you!" I texted back.

"You're welcome! But that's good." We kept at it for the next hour because I was bored and he apparently didn't have anything to do.

I was starting to get hungry so I told him that I wouldn't reply for a bit because I was hungry and went to go get something to eat. I went to the kitchen and made me a pb&j sandwich and ate it, making my way back to my room to continue my conversation with Russia.

We talked until Russia said that he remembered that he had something to take care of so we both said our goodbyes and I went back to staring at the ceiling, but now thinking about Russia. Okay, so I liked Russia, but that will remain a secret until I think it's the right time. But England does know that I'll whatever I want to do, that nothing will stop me from doing what I want.

I decided to take me a nap and that nap ended up being longer than one would expect. I slept until the next morning. I guess I was just that tired, well, I didn't really know when I fell asleep. I went down to the kitchen after putting on a fresh set of clothes and made me a bowl of cereal yet again. What's with me being too lazy to actually make a good breakfast? It's not like I can't cook! Unlike England, I can actually make good food that other people would eat. It's more to the fact that he probably doesn't read the directions on how to make whatever he's making carefully or if it's just that fact that he refuses to use the timer to tell him when his food is done. I mean, that's what the timer on the stove was made for! Geez, some people don't get it! Well, I'm not that big of an idiot. I know how to follow directions. Plus, if he's so worried about people complaining about his food and since he uses magic, can't he find a spell to help him actually cook? I mean, out of all of those spell books he possibly has, there's bound to be a spell that makes him a good cook. I should bring that up to him one day. But then again, he does think that his food tastes good and that there's nothing wrong with how he cooks. There would be a lot of convincing to do.

I decided to brush the thought aside and concentrate on eating my food. I was thinking about talking a walk outside to just at least get out of the house since it looked good outside.

As I put my empty bowl in the sink, I put my shoes on and went outside, not bothering to tell England where I was going.

While I was walking, I was thinking to myself. There was one thing about being a country that I liked. I no longer have to remember their human names and I don't have to worry about accidentally blurting it out because they'd probably thought that I didn't know. I didn't want them to know that I knew so they can tell me when they see fit.

I didn't really know where I was going, but considering the fact that I will be living here from now on, it's best to know my surroundings. I walked down street after street, trying to remember how to get back home. Soon enough, I found the park. I decided to have that be the resting place for a bit, I walked over to the swing set and just sat one one, swinging just a little bit, just letting my mind wander.

I don't know how long I've sat there when I got my attention from my thoughts to the sound of my growling stomach. Yes, I'm hungry, it was lunch time and I've been out for a few hours, so it's only natural. Since I didn't have any money with me, I went back home and I made me a grilled cheese sandwich.

I started to wonder how it would be for my first world meeting. I mean, we just had one yesterday and it's too bad we didn't find out that I was a country until today. I was also wanting to meet Russia again soon, too. But I don't know how close England will keep me from Russia. Wait, what am I thinking? He's not going to tell me what to do! Yeah, yeah, I've said that like a thousand times, but it's true, I don't take orders from another person so easily. If it were a parent or a teacher, it's one thing, but a sibling? Heck no! Part of being siblings is the fact that we CAN'T tell the other what to do!

I was getting rather bored again and I sighed. Being a country for my first day, you'd expect me to be over the top and excited, but no, it's just like any other day. Just because I am a country, doesn't mean that changes me as a person.

I went back to my room and checked my phone in case I didn't hear my phone ring or vibrate or whatever to tell me I had a text or a missed call. Yes, I tend to forget about my phone. I feel like a bad person. You have every right to slap me. I had a message, though, from America. Of all people. Yeah, I don't really like America if you haven't yet figured it out. It's not like everybody has to favorite him. He just annoys me. Of course, though, when he texted me, he wanted to ask me if I want to go to his party. I guess I should take the opportunity because, well, I was bored and had nothing better to do.

"Sure, I guess," I texted back, plopping back onto my bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling. I'm not going to bother to tell England because he was probably texted too and was probably forced to go. America can never seem to take no for an answer.

Well, surely enough, when I went down there once I finished getting ready, England was there waiting for me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," I said, walking out the door, headed for America's house...


	6. At America's Party and Other Crap

I accepted all because he'd bug me about it otherwise. England, on the other hand, seemed to want to argue about that to America. But he was too late when I told America that we will be there and hung up before England had the chance to say anything. I seriously wasn't going to listen to their arguing, not right now anyway. Plus, I was hoping to see one of my favorite characters there. Yeah, I met him at the meeting, but it wasn't for long because I only got to say hi to him and then England told me that we were leaving. Russia. As long as he's there, no one is going to keep me from talking to him...Well, at least I hope not. I can say things and act all big, but I'm a big old whimp and I know I'm not a match for any of those guys.

When we got there, I knocked on the door and America opened, big surprise! "Yo! Dudes! Come on in!" He yelled out. I would've whined about that, but taking into fact that there was music blaring in the background, it made sense.

I walked in his big house, eyeing the room, trying to find Russia. When I did finally spot him, I went to walk to him. England saw me going towards him and decided to grab my wrist. "Um, I don't think it's a very good idea if you go over there."

"What? Why not? He's nice! Don't be a big baby! You just need to get to know him!" I yelled at him.

He sighed, unhappy and knowing that he wasn't going to convince me to not go to Russia. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if he tries to hurt you." He walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

I made my way back to the direction I was going to find that Russia had moved from the spot. Damn, England had to ruin my chance. "Where did he go?" I said softly to myself, not thinking about the people around me who could possibly hear me.

"Who are you looking for, Raven?" I heard someone ask me from behind. "It is Raven, right, da?"

I, naturally, had to turn and obviously, it was Russia. _"How long has he stood there behind me?"_ I thought, beginning to blush. "Oh, u-uhm... Nothing, nothing at all!" I said, unconvincingly.

"Ah, okay then, I'll see you around then, Raven," he said, smiling and walking away.

Great! I got too nervous and ruined it for myself. I slapped myself for being so stupid. I walked away to find something else to do and eventually ended up hanging out with the Axis again because I had nothing better to do and I thought it'd be nice to at least keep them from getting bored as well, not saying that I was or they were...

During the party, I ended up just wandering around and watching as everyone slowly got drunk...This including England. I guess I'll be walking back...that is if America was planning it to be a sleep over without letting us know. But I probably will leave and leave England behind. I could care less if he yells at me later for that.

I walked to the front door, getting ready to open the door and exiting the house when America noticed me. "Yo! Raven! Aren't you going to stay for the sleep over?"

"Me? Sleep over here? With a bunch of guys? Pass. Plus, I don't think I want to be here when he wakes up," I said, pointing to England who was currently passed out. "Plus, France is here, there is no way I'm going to sleep in the same building as that guy! Now, have a good night." I walked out, closing the door behind me without letting America getting to say anything.

I was tired and all, sometimes wishing that I didn't reject his request at staying the night, but I was already half way to the house. And since it was late, I tend to get kind of jumpy. I start thinking that I was hearing things and all. I mean, it wasn't that dark outside, it was just sunset, but that's just the beginning of me being all paranoid.

As I knew I was close, I started to run. When I got there, I turned the knob to the front door finding that it was locked. "Damn, I don't have the key. England does and I don't want to go back." I went around back, not sure if they locked that door or not. Unfortunately, it was locked as well.

I slapped myself for being so dumb and it was getting darker out and I started to get scared. I have no flashlight, the light from my cell phone was useless. I started to not be able to see around me. I'm so fucking stupid. Now I'm stuck on the porch out in the scary night. Then a thought struck me. I didn't like it, but I had no other choice. I called America.

"Yo! What's up?" He asked loudly in the phone.

I swear, that made my ear bleed! "Uhm, sorry to interrupt you or anything and sorry I said no to staying there for the night. That was rude of me," I apologized.

"No worries, dude!" He said.

"Well, I was wondering if you can come and get me and bring me back to your place. England has the keys to his house and I'm locked out and I don't want to walk all the way back there. I'm already going paranoid here. I-I'm kinda sorta afraid of the dark...DON'T TELL ANYBODY! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DID!" I told him.

"Okay, okay, I won't. I'm on my way," He said.

"Don't take too long!" I said, noticing how my voice was starting to go all shaky. I sat on the front porch, looking like I was some kind of mental patient or something, shaking and looking around. Not that I see stuff like England does, but that I just feel really uneasy and that it felt like something was watching me. I sat there for a couple of minutes though when America arrived.

"Thank you! I don't know how I'd handle it out there I didn't get the smart idea to get your ass over here. I wish that stupid England didn't get himself drunk and pass out though," I said.

"Oh, no worries dude! It's happened before and we're all kind of used to it," America said.

"Well, then, I guess I got a lot of catching up to do," I sighed, slouching down in my seat.

America didn't say anything else because I think he caught the drift that I don't want to talk to him anymore, either that, or that he's just tired and wants to get back to his house as soon as he can.

As we were back at America's house, I followed him back inside and he said that he had another sleeping bag. Once I got it, I took it far away from the others. When I laid down, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**Time Skip: Morning**

When I awoke in the morning, I stretched out my back because it was sore from lying on the floor in a sleeping bag all night. I yawned, trying to so so softly so that I don't end up waking the others because, like I always do, I end up waking before anyone else, no matter if I was the first asleep or the last asleep.

My hair was a mess, but since I never planned on staying the night, I didn't have a brush with me so I decided to just run my fingers through my hair, attempting to untangle and make my hair look halfway decent. I just sat there though, just wanting the others to wake up. The only ones who were left for the most part were the Allies. The Axis and any others left a while back because they just didn't want to stay, saying that they had stuff to do tomorrow and that they need a good nights sleep so that they can do their work efficiently. Lucky for them to not have to depend on someone else to get into their home.

About half an hour to an hour later of just sitting there and having a staring contest with the walls, everyone started to wake up. Of course, since I was in a corner on the far side of the room that was dark, they thought that I wasn't there. America was the exception, but he didn't say anything because it wasn't really his business.

"Hey, where's Raven?" England asked looking around, not bothering to pay more attention to the dark corners that he can't see in.

America thought now that they deserve to know. He no longer cared if she'd get mad at him or not. "She's over there," he pointed toward the corner of which I was in. "She didn't want to sleep over here with us."

"Like I told you, I'm not sleeping around a bunch of guys!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, jeesh! You don't have to yell and get so mad!" America said.

"Yeah, says the guy who is constantly yelling nonsense," I scoffed at him. I turned to England, er, more like took my attention to England. "And you should have had an extra key to the house so that I can have a key whenever you're passed out here and I want to go home!" I crossed my arms, slouching and leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry," England apologized. I felt kind of bad for yelling at them, but I got what I wanted to say out of the way. I can't hold my anger in. I have to vent it out someway, and what's better than speaking my mind? It keeps me from stressing out all the damn time.

"That's okay, I'm sorry about yelling so early this morning," I felt like it was right to apologize. That's not a very good way to start your day. Arguing doesn't really gets you anywhere, except to help you let out anger and stuff.

"No worries, I'd probably would do the same as you, Raven," England said as America nodded.

"Can we go home now? I don't really feel like staying here anymore. It feels too awkward for me," I asked, getting up slowly, and started to roll up the sleeping bag and giving that and the pillow back to America.

"I had a good time, though. Don't get me wrong," I said, grinning to at least let America know that it wasn't the party for which my wanting to go home was for.

"It's cool, dude," He said as he held the pillow and sleeping bag under his right arm and waved goodbye with his left. "See ya, dude!"

"Yeah, see you too. Bye!" I waved back, walking alongside England back home...


	7. My First Meeting as a Country

"I should have a key to the house. Don't you have a spare key to the house or anything?" I asked him as we were back at his, no wait, our house.

"I don't have one since I've never had anyone living with me for a long time, and it wasn't like I needed one them either," he responded.

"Well, couldn't you have just given me the key to the house if you were planning on drinking over there? Seriously, the last thing I ever wanted to do was spend the night in a house full of drunk guys. No, just no," I said, even though this morning we settled it.

"Like I said this morning at America's, I'm sorry! I'll get you one, just give me a few days to do so," he said. I could tell he was getting annoyed, but that's what I was going for. The more you annoy people to do something, the more likely they are going to actually do so.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I apologized, getting up from the table and put my empty bowl, which once held cereal in, into the sink and went to my room and put my shoes on because there was a meeting today and I had to go because I was a country now.

Once I finished getting ready, we left. Luckily we didn't have to travel far because this meeting was in England. We walked over to the meeting place and I sat down in the first chair I saw because England wanted to be here earlier than the others.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was in the room, not necessarily quiet, somewhat ready for the meeting which I know will eventually turn out in a big fight and argument over pointless things. They all started out talking about ways they can make things better, that cues America's ridiculous idea of a fictitious superhero saving the day and then England arguing with America about how stupid that idea is, then France comes in with something unrelated and then France and England argue and fight and the rest of the meeting goes chaotic. I didn't want to get into any of their problems so I just sat there, slightly awkwardly, staring at nothing really. I sighed, it's times like this where I'd like it best to stay just a regular person, a regular Hetalia fangirl to where I don't have to sit through this stupid fight of theirs. I saw that Russia wasn't arguing or anything, instead he was just sitting there, smiling his usual smile, minding his own business. I thought he looked rather lonely though. So I got up and sat in an abandoned chair next to him and thought it'd be best to just start up a casual conversation. "Hey, how's it going, Russia?" I said, slightly blushing.

"Nothing, just sitting here, listening to their senseless fighting," Russia said.

"Ah, that's probably the only other thing to do anyways because nobody's just not getting along," I responded.

We sat there for a while, not saying anything. After a while, I noticed that Russia went and grabbed my hand. I turned my head and looked at Russia, who was still smiling and was now blushing. Then he looked back at me. "Ah, Raven, would you like to hang out with me maybe this afternoon?"

I smiled back at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, Russia, I'd love to!"

"How about I come pick you up at around 5?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice!"

We sat there, holding hands until they decided that enough was enough and ended the meeting. Russia and I said our goodbyes and I met back up with England, who was continuously sending glares at France until we got out of the building. Then he decided to get mad at me because he saw me sitting with Russia during the meeting.

"I don't like you sitting with Russia, please don't get near him, I don't want you to get hurt," He said.

"Yeah, says the one who was arguing the whole time during the meeting. Plus, I think I can do whatever I want. If I want to talk to Russia, then I should be able to talk to Russia. He's not a bad guy when you get to know him. He's just misunderstood. Yeah, he may have his creepy moments, but he can be nice if he wants to."

"Yeah, but I don't want you taking any chances. He might just being putting on an act or something to trick you and take you over. I wouldn't trust him so easily." He argued.

"Maybe I want to take those chances! Besides, Russia and I are friends, and there's nothing you can do to stop that! If you can't accept that, then I don't know what else to tell you other than to tell you to get over it! Stop being such a big baby over everything you don't like!" I replied in a very annoyed tone.

Before England had a chance to say anything else, I left for my room and plopped onto my bed, not really in mood to do anything. All I needed to do was to calm down and I might as well let England calm down. He can get mad all he wants later when Russia comes by to pick me up so that we can hang out together, and yes, I know what he meant by that. But right now I don't want him to be angry with me or Russia because I wanted to be friends with someone England doesn't agree with.

I looked at the time on my phone, it was only 3 o'clock. I needed to find something to pass the time. I didn't really feel like watching anything but I don't feel like getting up to do anything. I wasn't really tired either. But, if I didn't feel like getting up to do anything about it, taking a nap probably is the only thing to do, so I did. I apparently was more tired than I thought and I slept pretty good, I'm guessing that it was because of the meeting. When I woke up, it was five minutes until five and I started to freak out. I didn't really want to be late and so I quickly threw some fresh clothes on and brushed my hair and went outside to wait for Russia. I got out there without England asking me questions, but I think it's more of me getting out of the house and that he got over the fact that I like Russia or whatever.

I sat on the porch and when Russia pulled into the driveway, England just HAD to come out there and ruin everything. "What are you doing here Russia? I don't want you near Raven!" He said, being too overprotective.

"Raven and I are going to hang out together, da," Russia said, keeping that smile of his glued on his face.

"No, she is not. Now, go home, Russia," England said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back inside.

England slammed the front door shut and glared at me. "Why aren't you listening to me? I don't want you to get hurt and so I want you to stay away from him!" He said for the hundredth time.

"Explain to me how Russia is such a bad guy, then maybe I'll listen to you," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, it's more of that I have more of a bad feeling that you're going to get hurt. Who knows what's going through his head right now. I'm worried about you," England said.

Of course that wasn't good enough for me, I know how Russia is, I know that he's not a bad guy and he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they make him angry. "I don't buy it, I'm going to hang out with Russia if I feel like it!" I said, getting out of his grip and headed towards my room in a rage, slamming the door behind me.

"Ugh, stupid England ruining everything for me. He just doesn't understand that Russia isn't as bad as he might seem to be. I'll hang out with Russia, no matter how many times I have to try. I can't go out the window because I'm on the second floor. I guess that I'll have to sneak out the front door while England isn't looking and then maybe go to the park and text Russia to pick me up from there if he's still up to hanging out together.

**England's POV**

"I never thought that I'd feel so guilty from keeping someone from Russia. There's no telling what Russia would do to her if she got to close. I'm worried about her. But maybe she's right, maybe there's a side of Russia that nobody else knows of. Ugh, maybe I'll just let it go. I shouldn't keep her from someone because I hate them." I thought. I decided that I'd go and apologize to Raven and tell her that I shouldn't keep her from Russia even though I don't personally like him.

When I walked to her room, I knocked on her door. "Raven? I need to tell you something. I want to apologize to you about earlier. She didn't answer. I'm guessing that she's still mad and that she wants to ignore me, so I decided to go on ahead and opened the door to find that she wasn't there. "Raven? Crap! She ran off," England said, rather irritated now that she isn't there. "Well, one things true, she's with Russia and Russia's probably mad at me for keeping Raven from going with Russia to wherever they were planning to go. I guess I'm going to track her down and this time I'm not going to feel guilty about it.

**Raven's POV**

I finally made it to the park and I had also called Russia letting him know that we can still hang out together. He seemed rather happy. But I know that England won't once he's found out where I went. I hope he starts to realize that no matter how many times he tells me to stay away from Russia or whatever else he would tell me to do.

I sat on a swing, swaying back and forth on the swing, waiting for Russia to show up. It felt rather uncomfortable because it just felt like someone was staring at me again, the same feeling I had that night when I tried to get inside the house after getting back there from America's house. After a little while, probably about 10 minutes, Russia showed up and he told me to grab his hand and close my eyes because he wants to show me a surprise. If England was around, he's be all like, "Don't listen to him, it's just a trap!" Though, why am I worried anyway? It's not like Russia's actually going to hurt me, he just wants to show me something.

We soon made it to our destination, and Russia whispered to me that I could open my eyes, and when I did, I stood there in a field of sunflowers and all I could do was smile. I kinda liked sunflowers. I knew Russia did too. "Russia, this is amazing!" I said as I hugged him.

He hugged back and after we stopped hugging, we started hearing something from in the field of sunflowers. It sounded like a person. I had quite a bad feeling about this because I think I know who it is...


	8. Kidnapped!

I slid behind Russia and basically just tried to hide myself. Even if I say that I can take on a person I don't like, deep, deep down inside, I'm just a coward. Yup, I'm just all talk and no do. I deserve a slap to the face. Russia, even though he's also scared of Belarus, stood up to her, and I mean, he actually stood up to her and told her to go away. But I guess that's what is expected. We got Belarus to go away, well for now anyway.

I looked up to Russia and smiled. "Thank you, Russia!" I said and hugged him.

"No problem, подсолнечник*," he replied, hugging me back.

We just hung around, picking sunflowers and just having a good time.

**Belarus's POV**

"Nobody takes big brother away from me! The only way I can have big brother back is to get that girl away from him. I need to come up with a plan to get rid of her completely. First, I need to get her away from anyone else," I planned out everything I would need to do to get Russia all to myself and to make sure that _she_ doesn't get in the way and I know just how to make that happen.

**Russia's POV**

We just enjoyed ourselves outside and I was happy that I had somebody as a friend, no, more than a friend, who actually isn't afraid of me. It was started to get dark, but I wanted to spend some more time with Raven, so I started to think up an idea of what to do, and that's when it hit me. A good, no, GREAT idea came to my mind, actually, it might not be that great, but still, something is better than nothing, right? Well, I thought that going to see a movie sounded like the best thing to do so far, so I decided to go ahead and bring it up. "hey, Raven, would you like to go to a movie?"

"I would love to!" She replied, smiling with a big smile on her face. That made me smile as well. We went to the movies and I let her choose a movie. She wanted to watch a scary movie and the whole time she was clinging on to me because of the movie.

After the movie, since it was dark outside, I told Raven that I'd be more than happy if I could walk her home. "Raven, let me walk you home!"

"I don't know, England might still be mad at me for running off again and I don't think that him seeing the sight of you would make him even happier. But if you insist, go right on ahead, I'd love that!" She said, grabbing hold of my hand.

**England's POV**

**A/N: Attention all readers! I have decided to put the cat version of the countries in the story now and their cats are going to be their pets! I just thought of it... So, enjoy!**

I want to go find her, but I don't know where to start. But it was kind of getting dark out, she should be getting home soon, so I guess I'll lecture her about it when she gets back, no matter if Russia comes with her, I need to get my point across to her.

I sat down on my couch, sighing, just wishing that somebody would at least listen to me for once! Iggycat jumped up onto the couch and decided to lay on my lap. I pat him and he started to purr.

It wasn't long when I heard someone knock on the front door. It must be Raven. She must be home now, so I went to the front door, unlocked it, and opened the door. "Where were you? How could you run off? You can't just run off like that!" I yelled at her.

"Ugh, like I told you before, you don't own me and I can make my own decisions! You just don't know Russia enough to make an opinion about him! Geez! Would you just stay off of my back?" She replied, yelling back at me. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to my room now and go to bed!" She started to storm off when Russia grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, let go of her!" I yelled at him when he started to tower over me, his purple aura starting to show. I tried not to show how he can actually scare me and I really hope it works. I took a step back, not saying anything because I don't want to make him any more angry.

**Russia's POV**

I took Raven's arm and told England, "I think I should take her to my home and have her stay there, da!" I could see England start to shake, even if he tries to remain calm.

"N-N-No! Sh-she's staying here!" He argued with me. He should learn that I don't take no for an answer.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, I'm taking her with me even if you like it or not!" I said, dragging Raven behind me. I tried not to hurt her, but I also didn't want to have to wait for her to respond to anything. I just wanted to make sure she's happy and that she doesn't have to worry about anybody making her upset in any way.

England stood there for a while before walking back into his house, mumbling something I couldn't hear, but knowing him, he's probably just mumbling curses under his breath. But that didn't matter to me. All that mattered to me was Raven.

"I'm sorry if that went too far or anything." I told her, hoping that she isn't upset with me.

"Oh, that's fine, I guess. How about this? I'll stay with you until England comes over and apologizes. Don't tell him that, I want him to do so himself so that I know that he's being serious. It's not that I don't want to be with you, I don't know, I feel as if I owe England something for not getting along with him," she said, starting to stare at the ground. I can understand why she would feel like that. Whatever makes her happy, I wouldn't mind what she does.

"I understand. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy and that's all that matters right now," I told her, taking a hold of her hand.

We decided to watch one more movie at my house before going to bed even if it was getting dark outside. We decided to put on another scary movie. It seems she likes scary movies. And after a few small scared, Raven leaned up against me and fell asleep. I decided to stop the movie and take her to one of the guest rooms and put her in the bed and I went to my own room and went to sleep.

**Normal POV**

I woke up in a bed and I stretched and yawned. I guess this is one of the guest rooms because it looks quite empty. Well, except for the obvious bed, dresser, closet, and a little bedside table with an alarm clock. I dragged myself out of bed and leaving the messed up bed to be made for later, I went to the kitchen where I was hoping Russia will be in, making breakfast.

"Good morning, Raven!" Russia said cheerfully, making food for breakfast and I said good morning back and we just ate, talking very little because we were too busy eating.

**/Author's Note: The reason I didn't specify what they were eating was so that you can have some say for the story. So, whatever you want them to eat, that's what they're eating./**

I got up to put my plate in the sink when Russia said that he'd take it and I smiled, allowing him to do so and sat back down at the table. "So, Russia, what're we going to do today?"

"Well, I have to do some work actually. I'm sorry," he said, his usual smile turning into a frown.

"It's fine. It's important. Maybe after you finish your work. That is if your not tired from all the work you have to do," I replied, smiling back at him even though I'm upset about it.

"Okay, we can do that," he said, smiling once again and left to do his work, leaving me to do whatever by myself since the Baltics aren't here right now, surprisingly.

I decided to go out for a walk, so I bundled up in some very warm clothes and went outside. The snow didn't bother me one bit since I love snow. I love just walking in the snow hearing the snow crunch beneath every step I take. But if Russia was out here, we could have like a snowball fight or something. Oh well, I guess making a snowman would be fun, even if it's 'out of season' cuz it's not the Christmas season and that it's more fun building it with a friend. I make a snowball, adding more and more snow to it to the point where I had roll it around to get it to the size I wanted and continued that 2 more times and when it's body was built, I went in, grabbed an extra scarf, a beanie, and a carrot for a nose and went outside, scavenging for several rocks for the face and buttons and I decorated it. I looked at it and then I sat down next to it, with not a care in the world if my pants got wet because of the snow. I sighed and leaned back, my hand supporting my weight as I thought about how much fun I could have if Russia didn't have a lot of work to do.

Because I was lost in thought, I didn't hear someone walk up behind me and before I got the chance to see who it was, I felt something sharp stab at me and I lost consciousness...

**Russia's POV**

After I finished my work, I went to find Raven and ask her what she wants to do since I had to make her wait. I couldn't find her in the house so I thought that she would be outside in the snow. I followed her footsteps to find the last thing I ever wanted to see. The snow was red where the footsteps ended and then another trail was there and that must be the trail that leads to whoever hurt my подсолнечник*.

While I was following the trail, I heard someone else. Because I was trying to find Raven, I turned around to find Belarus.

"I got rid of the girl who got in the way of the two of us, big brother!" She said.

"Wh-What?! Where is she?!" I yelled at her, grabbing her by the collar and lifting her up, losing my temper.

"But, big brother, she was getting in our way!" She whined at me.

"Where is she?" I asked her again, trying to refrain from hitting her. Though I'm mad at her, I don't really want to hit my sister.

Giving up, she told me where she was and I put her down, pushing her out of my way and made a run for it.

**/A/N: I feel horrible! How could I do such a thing! I give you every right to smack me./**

**England's POV**

Why do I have to be such a jerk all the time? I want what's best for her, but I should let her do anything that makes her happy. I guess I'll go by and apologize. She seemed happy with Russia and Russia didn't seem like he was going to hurt her or anything so I got up and started to head towards Russia's place.

When I got there, I noticed that the door was slightly open and when I called inside, nobody answered. The house was empty. I went back and noticed that the snow was red with blood around a snowman that was built over in the yard. I couldn't help but to get mad, thinking that this was all Russia's doing. I then noticed another trail that lead away from the house and I started to run that way, calling for Raven, when doing so, I caught up with Russia...

*Sunflower (sorry if any translation is wrong, I used google translate)


End file.
